Detergent compositions in pouch form have become increasingly popular among consumers. In the production process of such pouches, it may occur that a proportion of them do not comply with the required manufacture specifications and are therefore not suitable for sale. This is especially the case for pouches produced during the start up and shut down of the process, i.e., before the process reaches a steady state operation.
There is a need for dealing with these “non-suitable” pouches (herein also referred as “waste” or “rejects”) for economic and environmental reasons. The nature of the pouches makes this a complex issue. Usually pouches are constituted of an enveloping material and a detergent composition, having very different chemical and physical properties from one another. This complexity is increased when the pouches have more than one compartment, especially if the compartments contain different compositions.